


Error Message

by Tyloric



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: But apparently not even holographic simulations can resist trying to kill Shepard, Citadel Spoilers, Kaidan is not amused by these developments., M/M, This was supposed to be a date, To which he replies: Bring it on!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyloric/pseuds/Tyloric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Round fifty-two! Welcome to the Armax Arsenal Arena! 3-2-1! Shepard loses!"</i>
</p><p>  <i>"The hell I do!" Shepard curses at the disembodied voice.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Error Message

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fill to this week's [insanity round](http://masseffect.livejournal.com/1740876.html?thread=50416204#t50416204). Prompt: Multiplayer.
> 
> Warning: Sassy Shepard.

_"Round fifty-two! Welcome to the Armax Arsenal Arena! 3-2-1! Shepard loses!"_  
  
"The hell I do!" Shepard curses at the disembodied voice.  
  
"This is _not_ what I signed up for!" Kaidan yells over the sound of gunfire.  
  
"You didn't sign us up!" Shepard shouts back, breaking cover just long enough to toss a grenade. "I did!" There is a _whomp_ followed by the sound of both Collector and Cerberus troops howling in pain. He beams at Kaidan, looking very proud of himself.  
  
"That is not the point!" Kaidan says frustratedly. The ground beneath Kaidan's feet trembles as a large, textureless plant pops into existence in front of him, slapping him in the face with its limbs.  
  
"You've got a little somethin' on your face, babe!" Shepard laughs before reaching over to grab a cannibal and stab it in the face with his omni-blade.  
  
Kaidan stands up and glares, pointing his gun directly at the commander. Shepard's eyes widen as Kaidan pulls the trigger, the bullet wizzing by his head, causing a Phantom's head to explode. "This is an _arena!_ This is supposed to be shore leave! The damn game is trying to kill us!"  
  
 _"Error 404: Victory message not found. Please try reloading."_  
  
"This is the best date ever, Kaidan!" Shepard praises. "Seriously, you should plan all our dates."  
  
"Says the man who offered to help with debugging the damn system!"  
  
"I love you too!" Shepard bounces up, planting a quick kiss on Kaidan's lips moments before a Banshee appears on the opposite end of the arena, wailing angrily. "Just try and keep up, yeah?" And with a wink he's running off towards the enemies.  
  
"He can't even do shore leave right!" Kaidan groans before running after him.

**Author's Note:**

> These micro-fills are all I have time for until life settles down. :(


End file.
